


Reinforcement

by Sinwritesfics



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwritesfics/pseuds/Sinwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr knew he'd be punished for what happened. He'd just hoped to have overloaded at least once by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Hambone and Kusu for this. This /might/ have a sequel.

"NNGH! PLEASE! MMMA-ASTER PLEASE!" 

He was breaking, he knew it. There was no possible way that his small frame could take much more of this bastards punishment. It wasn't even his fault for Primus' sake! He'd been good the whole cycle and that slagger Frenzy just had to trip him and made him drop those data pads infront of his master. Sure this was exactly what he hoped for this orn but he had hoped to overload atleast once by now! 

A harsh thrust by his master had him snapping back into the present. "Where did you go now love? I thought we were past this hmm?" Blurr looked up at his master from where he had been watching that gloriously thick ribbed spike sink deeper than he had expected. 

"Nnnowhere! I promise!" "Hmmm" Blurrs response was met with a sharp servo of his master sliding down his frame and onto the vibrating inhibitor on his own more lithe spike. "I do believe you are lying my dear." Blurr keens out as the inhibitor begins a slower pace to match his masters thrusts, his charge ebbing from where it was at a near peak. 

"Perhaps this punishment needs to be dragged out a bit more? After all you had been doing so well until now." "Nononono! Please! I'll be good! I promise! Master please!!" 

Blurr's pleading was met with a dark chuckle. "Very well. Since you beg so nicely." Was whispered into the former autobots audios as Shockwave lightly stroked the spike in his servo and raised the other to the bar above their berth where Blurr's arm were shackled with stasis cuffs. "Be glad I'm in a forgiving mood Sweetspark." 

Blurr could only nod eagerly as his master began an almost brutal pace into the slim mech trapped under him. Helm throwing back as his charge skittered across his plating. Keening moans he would never admit to bouncing off the soundproof walls. Music to the Decepticons ears as each thrust brought their hip plating closer until he managed to fit completely inside his lover. The deep purr was lost under the screams of his lover as the tight valve was filled to capacity. Nodes firing off wildly as calipers quivered under the girth of the spike being ground inside. 

"Lovely." 

Blurr couldn't take any more. Fans struggled to expel the excess heat and his charge rippled all around his frame. "PLEASE! MASTER!" His pleas were answered as the inhibitor was unlatched. The overload slammed through the former autobots processor. Threatening to send him offline as his master continued pounding into him through his climax. Relishing the charge and tight as pit valve as his transfluid overfilled the small space. 

"Simply perfect." Blurr, barely online managed a smirk as his optics blinked off and he fell into a restful recharge. Confident in knowing his master would take care of everything else and let him recharge in peace. 

Shockwave carefully pulled out of the slim mech. Not willing wake his lover as he slept on. He pulls a small towel from his sunspace and proceeds to clean up the mess. Happy to see his lover so relaxed. Unlatching him from the stasis cuffs and encouraging the energon in his lines to run fully as before. Kissing each thin wrist as he lays them over his lovers chest. 

Clean and relaxed the larger mech lays down and gently tugs the former bot to lay on him. Protective servos clutching and holding him close as he also slipped off into a deep recharge.


End file.
